Unexpected Visitors
by yasmine123
Summary: What happens when the Order of the Phoenix turns up at the Dursley's front door and leave Ron, Ginny, and Hermione there for the summer? Want to find out? Well then, please read! Full of pranks, romance, and mystery! First three chapters Edited and Revi
1. Chapter one – adopting the Weasley’s

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all J.K. Rowling's except the plot and anything you don't recognize.

A/N: This is my first fic. Please read, and if you have any tips for me regarding my writing style or ideas for a chapter, I'd love to hear them!

*************

****

Unexpected Visitors

Chapter One – Adopting the Weasleys

"HARRY POTTER!—COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"W-what?" Harry had been in his own world up in his bedroom before he was startled by Aunt Petunia's calls from the kitchen. 

"COMING!" he bellowed back. 

Harry had spent the first few days of his summer holiday being ignored by the Dursleys. What did they want from him now? Ever since that lovely chat a few of the Orders members had with his aunt and uncle on the train platform, the Dursleys had decided to pretend he wasn't there. The first night back he discovered they had gone to the extreme length of having dinner without him. He was expected to make his own dinner. Not that he cared… Actually this suited him just fine. Only Dudley had spoken to him since his return—but then it was only to taunt him. 

Taking his time, he slowly went to see what reason his aunt would have for talking to him after four days of silence. 

"Some of your kind are here," she muttered, glaring at him.

Wizards? Here? At Number Four Privet Drive? No… he had to be dreaming! His friends _never_ came here when the Dursleys were around. Well, once… but that time the Dursleys were expecting them. Nothing good had ever happen upon his friends' arrival except… perhaps… his leaving this place!

"What?" excited at the prospect of possibly leaving his relative's house, Harry questioned her further just to make sure he had heard her correctly. "Some of my friends are here?" he asked, disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she hissed almost as if she was afraid of telling him. "They're in the living room. I couldn't very well have the weirdoes standing outside of my house! What would the neighbors think?" 

Harry, who finally understood what was happening, didn't argue with Petunia. Maybe they had finally come to take him away! Harry found himself rushing to the room where his friends greeted him warmly.

"Harry!" 

Before he knew it, someone had thrown their self at him. The bushy, brown hair told him it was Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. Harry hugged her back and told her how glad he was to see her. 

"How's it going mate?" his red haired best friend, Ron Weasley, asked him. Harry also noticed his younger sister, Ginny, standing close by her brother.

"Not bad," he answered. Everyone knew, however, that when Harry said '_not bad' _it usually meant something else entirely. "Listen Ron, I don't think the Dursleys are very happy with all of you coming here…."

"What!" Ron said, smiling. "Don't you want us to here? Would you rather be here alone with these Muggles?" he asked, in mock-hurt. 

"Sorry…" Harry said, smiling. "Of course I'm glad you're here. I'm _more_ than happy… just surprised," he told his friends in relief.

"Harry, we came here for a special reason," said a deep voice from the corner said. Looking around, Harry identified the voice as belonging to Professor Lupin.

Harry spun around, surveying the room. Only then did he notice that there were at half a dozen others in the room. 

"Hello Professor," he said politely, greeting Lupin with a smile. "Why are there so many people here?" he asked curiously, motioning towards the other people present in the room besides Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Various members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in his living room, including Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks. With the addition of the Dursleys and Harry, it was very crowded in the small room. 

"We're here to ask your Aunt and Uncle a favor," Lupin replied doubtfully, looking over at the Dursleys critically.

Now Harry was confused. What did members of the Order want from his aunt and uncle? They would never do anything for '_wizards'_… and why would his friends want anything from _them_ anyway? 

Harry noticed Mad-eye take out his wand and was amused to see his relatives make their way frantically towards the door. Harry also noticed that Dudley was nowhere to be seen. He had apparently run out of the house at the first sight of Harry's friends. 

"_Imperturb,_" Moody muttered. The Dursleys looked around in horror as the doors closed around them and a soft, almost invisible, light enclosed the room. 

"W-w-what are you doing?" stuttered a slightly pale Uncle Vernon. Vernon never went pale. He usually turned a deep shade of purple when angry or uncomfortable. Harry realized suddenly that his uncle was scared. He had never seen Vernon look this scared before. 

Before anyone could say anything however, Vernon quickly recovered from his shock. His normal coloring rapidly returned, leaving him looking very, very angry. "I want all of you freaks out of this house!" he bellowed at them. Tonks, the person closest to him, flinched slightly at the sudden noise coming from the overly large man.

"In the wizard world…" Moody said, addressing Harry's uncle. Harry noticed Vernon turning even purpler at the mention of 'wizards.' Petunia gave a little shriek. "… there is a lot of confusion at the moment because of a certain Dark Wizard that I'm sure Harry has told you about—" Moody continued calmly, as if he had not been interrupted.

"You mean Moldywarts? The one that killed his useless parents?" Vernon asked, pointing at Harry who could feel himself turning red at the insult towards his parent.

"Yes, that's him," growled Moody. He continued, obviously trying to control his tongue. "One year ago he came back to life, but many people didn't believe he was really back. About a week ago he was exposed, and ever since then there has been chaos in our society. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here are really involved in keeping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at bay, but they really need a place where they know their younger children will be safe. Harry's friend, Hermione Granger, is also known to be in danger. We've decided you're the best people that can help us," Moody finished waiting patiently for this new information to sink in.

"In other words, we would like you to look after Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," stated a rather disgruntled-looking Mr Weasley.

[A/N: Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know! Please read and review. Luv, Yasmine]


	2. Chapter two – Privet drive Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and anything you don't recognize. I wish I did but most of it is all J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for your reviews and your advise! 

**********************

****

Unexpected Visitors

Chapter Two: Privet Drive Rage

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAN WE LOOK AFTER THEM?" raged the purple faced man, flecks of spit erupting from his mouth as he bellowed at the crowd. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE YOU WEIRDOES WANT TO PLAY?" 

He continued to rage, looking at the wizards with disgust. Petunia was clutching Vernon's sleeve, looking a pale shade of green. "I w-want you _all_ out of may house," she stuttered, her little eyes darting around the room. 

"Well, we need your help. This is the safest place we know besides Hogwarts—" Lupin continued calmly, seeming not to notice Vernon and Petunia visibly flinch at the mention of the magical school. "—and we really thought it would be a good idea. No one can hurt them within the walls of this house—" 

"I don't care whether or not the freaks are safe! They are NOT going to live here!" Petunia continued to protest. "Imagine what the neighbors will think… that we're running some kind of home that takes in freaks!" she finished in an icy-cold tone. Harry wondered where she had gotten the guts for her little out burst… especially with four wands pointed in her direction.

"Well of course you would be paid…." continued Lupin somewhat lamely with a calmness that didn't match his eyes. Having known him for several years now, Harry could tell his eyes were full of anger. "…but we could always force you," he said evenly, pointing his wand at her heart.

"W-what? N-no! You w-wouldn't d-dare!" she stammered, her nerve now lost.

"Well _no_, we won't do anything as long as you agree to take them in," came Mr Weasley's carefully controlled voice. Harry could see him shaking with anger. He looked to be a bit sick, and Harry knew it was probably because he couldn't believe he was to leave his children in a place such as this.

Harry looked around and the group of angry adults. At this point, he knew some miracle would have to happen for the Dursleys to give in of their own free will.

At that thought, Dumbledore appeared in the room with a gold flash… a single red and gold feather floating down towards the floor. Harry heard Petunia gasp. 

"Hello Petunia, dear," Dumbledore said, greeting her with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"H-hello, Pop," she replied, looking at the floor in a way that told Harry that she was ashamed.

_'Hang on a minute!'_ Harry thought. _'Pop??? Why would his aunt call Dumbledore Pop? Unless… No, that was impossible! There was no way his aunt and Dumbledore were related! But then, why call him Pop?'_ Questions were flying around his head and, from the looks of it, Ron and Hermione were having the same amount of difficulty working it out as well.

"Dear, how are you doing? Its been a long time since we've talked," he addressed Petunia, smiling politely. 

"I was doing well until these rude people came stomping into MY house telling me I have to look after their brats!" Petunia huffed angrily.

"Well dear, there _has_ been a lot of trouble at the moment and I really can't tell you how sorry I am to do this to you, but you _have_ to take them in," Dumbledore told her sympathetically. "After all, it _is_ only for the summer, and then they will go back to school."

"But look at the cost! I can't go around feeding all the kids that get neglected by their parents –" she said, casting a glare in the Weasley's direction. Harry could see Moody had pointed his wand at Mr. Weasley's back and was muttering something that made it impossible for Ron's father to attack his aunt. Mrs. Weasley had gone pale at his aunt's remark and was wringing her hands and clutching her apron nervously. 

"–and there is no room in this house," Petunia snapped, looking at Dumbledore as if the subject was now closed and they would now leave her home in peace.

"I see no problem," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "You will get enough money to cover the cost, and we will add another room to your house," he replied, leaving no room for refusal. 

"Now, I really _am_ in a hurry, so I'll go upstairs and add another room to your house." He turned to the teenagers, his eyes twinkling once again. "It will be in between the bathroom and Harry's bedroom. Oh, and I will make Harry's room a bit bigger, if you don't mind, as he and Ron will be sharing a room." With that, he left the room. His departure left most everyone in the room in awe, except for a purple Uncle Vernon and an angry Aunt Petunia, who were both shaking with rage.

Harry turned towards Ron just as the Dursleys stomped out of the living room, slamming the door behind them. 

"Well…" he faltered, looking around at the other flabbergasted people in the room and not knowing what to say. 

*****

[A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. It was a bit short. Sorry… and not much happened, but its going to get interesting now that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are definitely staying. Well, thank you for reading and please review! Luv, Yasmine]


	3. Chapter three – Not a good start

Disclaimer: No, No, No… Harry Potter does not belong to me (*sigh* I wish… but I could never come up with something that good!) Well, the plot _does _belong to me. : )

*******************************************************

****

UNEXPECTED VISITORES

****

Chapter Three – Not a Good Start

"Well…" Harry faltered, looking around at the other flabbergasted people in the room and not knowing what to say. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said warmly as she swept him up in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you! I was so worried that you might lose you temper and use magic around these Muggles," she told him, her motherly face looking tired and her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry, hugging her back. He then moved on to Mr. Weasley, who looked immensely upset about leaving his youngest two children in the hands of a family full of wizard haters. Instead of hugging the older man, Harry shook his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Alright, Harry?" Mr. Weasley questioned. All Harry managed was a weak nod.

**************

After everyone had been greeted and the situation was clearly explained to him, Harry found himself grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe his luck! It was like Christmas had come early! 

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were going to stay at Four Privet Drive for most of the summer. They would return to Hogwarts (along with Harry) a week before school officially started. Ron and Harry would be staying in the same room, while Ginny and Hermione would share the newly added room. 

There were tearful goodbyes and many hugs before the four were finally alone.

"Umm, Harry?" Hermione said suddenly when they were alone. 

"Yeah?" he asked in return.

"Do you think we should go and talk to your aunt and uncle?" Harry could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Nah, I don't think they want to see any of us at the moment," he told her, grinning.

"But–" she began before she was rudely cut off by Ron.

"Who wants to see that feisty old prune, anyway?" Ron snapped, referring to Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"I know he might not be the nicest person, but he _is_ helping us out here, Ron," she replied angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Ron asked. "Its not as if they're going to look after us, anyway! Look at how they treat Harry!" he retorted, his ears turning a shade of red that matched his hair. This was a danger sign that their argument was getting out of control so Harry decided it was time to step in and put a stop to it.

"Look," he said, holding up his hands in annoyance. He couldn't believe they were already arguing in the first few minutes of being back together…. "Can we please not ruin the moment? This is that first time I've ever had friends here at Four Privet Drive…"

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering but still refused to look at each other. Ginny just shot Harry an amused look. He felt a bit sorry for her, as she _was_ a bit of an outsider. However, he was determined to make sure they didn't leave her out this time. 

"Come on… let's go upstairs," he told the group.

"It looks like we'll have to walk up and down the stairs more than once," Ginny remarked, pointing at the heavy trunks.

The group made their way towards Harry's room carrying two trunks between the four of them. On the second trip up they met a boy in the hallway roughly the same size of a small whale. Struggling to get past, Hermione and Ginny ogled at him. They had heard so much about Harry's cousin, but this was the first time they had ever seen him. Ron looked at Dudley in open distaste. The moment Dudley saw the group, he turned around and fled into his room. Laughing at his cousin's reaction, they finally made it to Harry's room. 

**************

"Was that your cousin?" Hermione asked when they had shut the door.

"Yeah, that's him" Harry sighed.

"He _is_ a bit overweight isn't he?" Hermione stated, then suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth in horror at what she had said. "Ohh sorry, I can't believe I just said that!" she apologized.

"He's a blob" Ron said matter-of-factly. "Wow! He's grown even more since I last saw him! I didn't think it was possible!" exclaimed Ron while Ginny sniggered.

The friends continued to tell Harry about their brief summer holiday but soon the conversation turned to the subject on all their minds— The conection between Dumbledore and Petunia.

"Harry?" Started Ron "Are you and Dumbledore are related?" 

"Yeah" Ginny exclaimed looking at him enquiringly "You never told us about that"

"That's because I never knew I was related, that is IF I am," Harry responded looking confused and scratching his head." 

"Well what else could it be?" Hermione said logically, "You wouldn't call someone your Pop if you weren't related to them"

He really didn't think Petunia would call a stranger '_Pop_.' _But that howler_ he thought to himself_, that one after Dudley and he had been attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging_ thinking back to his last summer. It had been Dumbledore who had sent his it to his Aunt that night. He had to tell Ron he should have told him before, but so much was going on then with the hearing and everything.

"Remember when I had the Hearing…." Harry told his best friends and Ginny about that night and waited to see their reaction.

"Well Dumbledore would still send your Aunt that letter even if you weren't related" stated Hermione "It was the only way to keep the Dursleys from kicking you out of the house."

"She's right," Ron said looking at Harry "We have to asked your Aunt as soon as we get down stairs" He said excitedly

"Yeah that would be fun," he remarked sarcastically. But he too really wanted to find some answers, "So, do any of you know anything about Voldemort?" He brought up.

"Well not much…" answered Hermione. "The news that he's back hit the Wizarding World only about a week ago, and most people are freaking out already."

"Do we know what he's planning now that the prophecy is gone?" Harry asked, feeling a bit guilty that he still hadn't told his friends why Voldemort wanted to kill him or what had happened in Dumbledore's office. He remembered how angry he had been at himself a week ago. 

_'Don't think about it Harry,'_ he told himself. Ginny must have noticed, as she went a bit pale. Harry thought she was probably remembering the night at the Department of Mysteries, too.

"Harry, you don't still blame yourself, do you?" she asked uncertainly.

"What?" he said, jerking out of his self-induced trance. He muttered a quite, "Er…I really don't want to talk about it…."

"You know it's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself," Hermione said kindly.

"Yes, it _is _my fault Siru– " he faltered. Saying his Godfather's name was still very painful. 

"Look," Ginny said sympathetically, "maybe now is not the best time to talk about it."

Harry felt grateful and gave her a small, weak smile which she returned. Ron and Hermione were silent for a minute. Soon, however, a new subject was being avidly discussed by the four friends. Harry was glad that he could turn his sad thoughts to another subject.

**********************

Evening soon came, and before long it was time for dinner. The Dursleys weren't sure if they should call their unwanted company down or if they should have separate dinners. In the end Petunia marched up to Harry's room and, without bothering to knock, opened the door to find the four teenagers deep in discussion.

"Dinner is ready," she announced, startling the four. Before any of them could say anything she left as fast as she could—almost as if she were afraid that if she stayed in the room too long, something funny would happen.

Harry led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, aware of the frightened glances Vernon and Dudley were throwing him. Petunia, however, look almost calm and relaxed making Harry think for sure that it must be an act.

"Mmm, this pasta is good!" commented Ron after the meager dinner was served. He was shoveling down his food as if it were his last meal, earning vicious glares from the Dursleys. Ron was oblivious to the stares, due to the fact that he was so engrossed in his food. 

Harry diddnt waste any time brining up the subject as to why Petunia had called Dumbledore '_Pop' _

"Aunt Petunia, why did you call Dumbledore Pop?" He inquired feeling Vernon shoot him a vicious glare, which he ignored. His Aunt seemed not to hear but Harry knew better.

"Harry's Aunt? Why did you call Dumbledore Pop?" he ask loudly thinking she hadn't heard Harry. 

"That is none of your business," Petunia snapped at him pushing away her food and obviously loosing her appetite.

"Yeah but it is Harry's business if he is related to Dumbledore" He continued tactlessly

"I am not related to that strange man," her voice was deadly and at a low whisper.

"Then why did you call him Pop?" Ron pressed on wanting to set something straight

"If you don't shut up _Now_ you can leave this house," She snarled her threat

Ron could see he couldn't ask her anymore questions without starting and argument. He turned towards the pasta that had seemed so nice at first, now it stuck in is throat like cardboard. 

The strained silence seem to leave a ringing in Harry's ears. Never had he heard Dudley so quiet at the table without his usual taunting of Harry. The atmosphere was so tense, a person could slice it with a knife. Ginny looked as nervous as a cat and jumped as she heard his aunt scrape her chair against the floor, causing her to spill apple juice all over the table. With that, Uncle Vernon's temper burst. 

"You, girl! Are you trying to cause trouble?" he snarled, making Ginny back her chair away from him.

"N-no," she answered weakly. Then, regaining her Gryffindor bravery, she said calmly, "It was an accident. Accidents happen!"

"You're trying to be smart with me aren't you? You, you… freak!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed in an outraged tone.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the juice," she stated.

"Is that why your worthless parents didn't want you? Spent there money on drugs and drink… too poor to look after you, eh?" he bellowed, his temper rising. It seamed all the anger that had been stirred up since Harry's companions had arrived was finally erupting. 

The comment regarding their parents really didn't sit well with Ron. Being poor really was a touchy subject with him, after all. "You worthless Muggles," he shouted. "Our parents are better than you'll ever be! You gave Harry the worst parenting anyone could possibly give him!" Fuming, he sent Petunia and Vernon a glare that could have killed.

"How dare you, you cheeky freak!" Vernon spat. "After all we've done for the boy! We were better to him than he deserved! His parents were stupid enough to get themselves bl–" 

At the reference to his parents, Harry's face immediately paled and the rest of the sentence wasn't heard. Suddenly, his wand was in his hand emitting simmering red sparks. To Harry, it felt a bit like a Muggle movie…. The scene stood frozen, his mind telling him to do something but his body useless to comply. 

Hermione stood close to Harry, her eyes watering. She could not understand how anyone could talk about her best friends' parents like that. Petunia's eyes, so keen to spy on neighbors, were darting wildly around the room. Dudley was clutching his heart with his fat piggy hands and whimpers were escaping his lips. Ginny and Ron looked ready to pounce on Vernon, who stood frozen, his finger pointing at the alight wand while his mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish in water.

"U-umm, could you please excuse us?" It was Hermione voice. She didn't wait for an answer, but dragged a furious Ron out of the room. Harry pulled Ron's equally furious sister behind them, leaving three very frustrated and scared Muggles in the kitchen. 

Once they were safely in Ginny and Hermione's room, Harry let go of Ginny.

"H-h-how can you live with them?" asked Hermione tearfully.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "You learn to put up with it and ignore it."

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said. "I had no idea they were this bad."

Harry shrugged it off. He didn't need people feeling sorry for him.

Sensing his friend's mood, Ron spoke up. "You know what?" he asked, an evil glint in his eyes. "I have an idea… I think we need to get them back for what they've done to Harry!"

"You sound more like Fred and George every day," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ron is right," Ginny piped in. "We need to teach these Muggles not to insult our friends." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	4. Midnight Visit

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does. 

[Quick A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have finally worked out the format issues and have reposted. All the chapters have been checked for errors so they are now way better.

Ok, lets start!]

****

UNEXPECTED VISITORS

****

Chapter Four: Midnight Visit

Fred and George were standing at the front door of a Muggle house. They had received a letter that morning from the youngest member of their family telling them they needed lots and lots of pranks. 

Fred smiled as he took out the piece of parchment and read it.

Dear Fred and George,

We really need your help. Harry's aunt and uncle are almost as nice as the Malfoys . I thought you were the perfect people to ask. We need to give these people hell. At dinner we saw what Harry has to go through each day of the summer holidays... It's horrible! Please come here as fast as you can and don't tell Mum. She would have a fit if she knew.

Love,

Ginny

He grinned. They had really taught Ginny well and were hoping she would follow their footsteps one day.

"Do you think we should knock?" he questioned his twin brother. "I really don't want to see the Dursleys again…"

"Maybe we should sneak up. That way we'll save a lot of trouble," suggested George.

"Ok… _Alohamora,_" Fred said, speaking the spell softly and making sure no one was watching him.

********

Meanwhile… back in Harry's bedroom, he and Ron were ready for bed and were chatting quietly to each other.

"Do you know why you were sent here?" Harry asked.

"No, not really," Ron answered. "It's supposed to be safe here, I suppose. Mum and Dad didn't really tell anyone. No one is supposed to know where we are," Ron replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"So that's why you came without notice…." Harry mused.

"Yeah, but the Order's Headquarters is supposed to be safe. Right?" Ron said, questioning mostly himself.

"I don't know," Harry answered thoughtfully. "They probably have a good reason for sending you here." Harry settled himself comfortably in his bed and closed his eyes. 

"About what your aunt called professor Dumbledore… do you think it's true?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes shot open but he didn't answer right away. 

"I said…" Ron started, mistaking his friend's silence for poor hearing.

"I heard what you said," Harry replied.

"Well…?" 

"I really don't know," Harry mused.

"You don't think you're related to professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well, what else could it be?" He really didn't think Petunia would call a stranger Pop. 

Neither of the boys said anything after that, but Harry's mind was working at full speed trying to digest all the new ideas that were forming in his head. None of them made any sense. He was sure Ron was also thinking about it as well, but he soon seemed to drift off into a heavy sleep judging from his friend's breathing. 

Harry lay there for a long time. Soon his eyes closed too, and he fell asleep dreaming his aunt had grown a beard that resembled Dumbledore's. He didn't notice the door open and two identical red haired twins step into his room. 

"They're asleep. You wake up Ronnie and I'll wake Harry," whispered one of the twins.

"Lets put a silencing charm around the room first," suggested the other. His twin nodded and preformed the spell.

***

"Haarrry…. Harry…."

Someone was saying his name. He thought it odd that it didn't match his dream…. What had he been dreaming about anyway? 

Abruptly, Harry Potter awoke and released with a start that someone was talking to him. "Fred!!" he exclaimed, surprised to see Ron's twin brothers. "George?" he asked, confused.

"Hullo, Harry," one of the boys said to him—he didn't know which.

"W-what are you doing here?" Harry stammered.

"Just came around to see how your day was," one of the boys grinned, nonchalantly.

Coming to his senses, Harry realized the implications of their presence. "You're not supposed to be here!" he whispered urgently.

"What?" the twin to Harry's right asked in a louder-than-called-for voice. "I didn't quiet catch that Harry," he said rather cheekily.

"Shhh… they'll hear you!" he exclaimed, referring to the Dursleys.

"Not to worry, Harry. There's a silencing charm around your room," the twin on the left said, grinning broadly.

"Well, you do think of everything don't you Fred?" said Ron from the other bed. Harry had not even realized he was awake yet.

"No, I'm George… and yes, it _was_ my brilliant idea," he said proudly.

"So… how did you get your mum to agree to let you two come here?" Harry questioned.

"Well," George paused. "We didn't exactly tell our Mum."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say to that of that. That couldn't be good, could it?

"Fred, give us some light please," George shouted at his brother.

"You have a wand. Do it yourself!" Fred grumbled, but obliged anyway. "I'll go get the girls," he offered cheerily. With that, he walked out carrying his lit wand with him.

Harry got up and illuminated the room with a flick of a switch.

"Hey!" shouted a startled Ron. "I know what that is! It's an elektic light! Wow can I have a go?"

"Sure…" said Harry lifting an eyebrow. He explained to Ron that all you needed to do was flick the switch. Ron jumped out of bed to try it for himself.

The door flew opened suddenly and everyone froze, but it was only the girls accompanied by George.

"Hey Gin!" Ron said excitedly, now positioned at the light switch. "Look! I can make light without using magic!" He started flicking the switch up and down turning the lights on and off rapidly. Hermione rolled her eyes. By the looks of it, Ginny had already been told how the lights worked.

"Ron, you're going to blow the bulb if you keep doing that!" Hermione told him, glaring. She really didn't feel like talking and was quite annoyed at being woken in the early hours of the morning.

"What's a bulb?" Ron questioned, curiously.

"Never mind!" she snapped back.

"Someone is in a very bad mood," observed Fred.

"No thanks to you two!" she said pointing at the twins and shooting them an accusing stare. It was clear to everyone in the room Hermione was defiantly not a early morning person.

"So have you got any ideas?" Ginny asked the twins eagerly.

"Ideas? What kind of ideas?" asked a confused Ron.

"Oh… well when you said we needed to do something to the Dursleys, I thought it would be a good idea to ask if Fred and George had any good pranks," she told them, pointing to the twins.

Hermione looked furious at Ginny's statement, but for once didn't say anything.

"Well, we thought maybe it would be best to do a few classic pranks first, like itching power in their clothes, or prank fellytone calls… something that won't immediately frame you as the culprits," George started.

"After you _really_ annoy them, you could start using a few magical pranks. We've developed a new charm that you can cast on the mirrors. It makes the person's reflection look like there's something wrong with it… like messed hair or stains on the clothes when they're not really there," finished Fred. 

"Hey this sounds like fun!" Harry said. He was beginning to get exited by the idea of torturing the Dursleys and began to form some ideas of his own.

Hermione continued to scowl from the corner as the group started making plans….

***

[A/N: My last day of the holidays : ( How tragic. But another chapter finished! I would really like to thank my Beta reader Kathy (KEDme) who has a fantastic Fic called Home Alone. I would encourage everyone to read it!

PS If you have any ideas for pranks, I would be happy to hear them. Luv, Yasmine]


End file.
